


well i know when you're around ('cause i know the sound);

by mevies



Category: Descendants (2015), Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, im not like. sure of what i just wrote but, shoutout for the person that gave me this idea, summary kinda makes sense, wrote this instead of sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 11:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13053036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mevies/pseuds/mevies
Summary: “Has anyone ever told you that you’re annoying?” Evie asks after a few minutes of silence, and Mal is the one to roll her eyes this time.“Yeah, my best friend Uma tells me that all the time,” She informs, and then, “So do you, but you’re like, in love with me, so that doesn’t count.”or, Mal is annoying, Evie is annoyed, and they both like The Princess Diaries.





	well i know when you're around ('cause i know the sound);

**Author's Note:**

> I! LOVE! UMA!

Mal like, fucking hates her best friend.

Well, not really, because they’re like best friends or whatever, but she strongly dislikes her at the moment. Because Uma is a fucking bitch, and she’s doing that thing where she knows Mal is also a dumb bitch and dares her to do something stupid, and Mal agrees because as stated before, she’s a dumb bitch and doesn’t back out from a challenge.

(This is why she’s collected many wild stories growing up; like that one time she ate a ladybug. Not something she wants to get into, but like. You get it now.)

So, back to Uma being a fucking bitch.

Mal and Uma were making their way back from the grocery store, where they had spent a small fortune in junk food for the movie night they were planning, when Uma had given her a look that gave the blonde girl chills – not like, in a gay way, but in a I’m-gonna-die-tonight-probably way (that also sounds gay, but like, not the gay way, _trust_ ) - and she had given her that trademark Uma smirk and said, “Mal, I dare you to ding-dong-ditch the nicest house in this street.”

Mal blinked, and then she frowned, “Are you five?”

“No, are you?”

“Ding-dong-ditch is childish.” Mal said, and Uma rolled her eyes.

“That’s why I’m daring you to do it?” Then, she smirked, “Unless you’re scared.”

Mal scoffed, rolling her eyes at the taunt. “I’m not scared of anything.”

Uma eyed her like she didn’t believe her, and Mal groaned. She knew if she didn’t do it she would be teased to hell and back, and like, what’s one ding-dong-ditch, really? Like, she used to do it all the time. Just a blast from the past, is all. She’s living it up, or whatever. Making memories, etc.

Uma seems to see the resolve in Mal’s eyes before Mal can actually say anything in agreement, so she just squeals excitedly in that way that reminds Mal of when she was six, and they stroll down the street looking around, trying to pick the nicest looking house. Their eyes settle on a big house to their right, and Uma whistles as they take the front yard in and the well-lit porch. The yard and the porch alone looked like a million dollars, so Mal can’t even imagine how the inside of the house looks like.

They found the one, apparently, because they stop in front of it and Uma nudges her friend forward until Mal’s walking up the path and making her way to the front porch, where she stands for a few seconds until she hears Uma’s rushing her to just do it already, but like. She needs to gather herself, or whatever. She knows she’s staring at the door like a loser, but she’s sure enough of her badass status to admit that she’s a little intimidated by the huge, black door, that literally looks like something out of a castle, or something as intimidating.

(Can doors even be intimidating?)

She then just takes a breath and reaches for the doorbell, wincing a little when she rings it, finally, and turns away, fully intending on running as fast as she can from the door when it happens - she runs into someone that had been making their way up the porch steps.

So, _fuck_.

 _Double fuck_ , Mal thinks to herself, when she notices that the someone she’s ran into is a very attractive someone – light brown eyes, dark brown hair, tanned skin and full lips. And also, a very pissed off attractive someone.

( _Triple fuck_ ).

“Were you just ding-dong-ditching my house?” The someone asks, tone clipped. There’s a hint of an accent, the kind that makes you wonder if it only comes out when the person’s feeling like ripping someone a new one, but Mal isn’t sure where the accent is from.

Mal pauses for a short second, wondering if she could still make a run for it but quickly realizing that _no, probably not,_ and then glancing around and noticing her best friend had fled the scene, which, not surprising, really, but Uma’s still a bitch. Mal frowns, “I wasn’t-“

“You weren’t?” The girl interrupts Mal, her tone mixed with sarcasm and incredulity, as if she can’t quite believe that Mal would even try to deny something that was quite literally obvious – Mal can’t believe it either, but her mom has always taught her to deny her wrongdoings until the end (which, looking back, sounds kind of a questionable thing to teach your kid. Whatever, it’s not like Maleficent is a conventional mother, anyway).

“My friend-“ She attempts to say, but the girl’s glare cuts her off.

“Your friend, what? Held you at gunpoint to do something as childish as ding-dong-ditch someone’s house?” She asks, and… okay, like, Mal knows she’s the dumb bitch here, and that like, technically Uma didn’t hold her at gunpoint and she could’ve just said no, but like – Mal did not care for this girl’s tone. The ‘bitch, you don’t know my life’ is stuck in her throat somewhere, because she feels weirdly defensive at the moment. She knows she’s a dumb bitch and she’s extremely embarrassed to have been caught doing something as immature as ding-dong-ditch at this day and age, but the girl didn’t have to use that tone on her.

Mal’s already humiliated enough, having been caught by one of the most beautiful girls she’s ever seen.

“I-“ she attempts to say again, but the girl cuts her off once again and Mal sighs.

“Honestly, it’s fucking 2017 and I can’t believe there’s still people like _you-“_

Mal kind of tunes the girl off then, because like, they don’t know each other, and this girl is talking to her as if she knows Mal, which she doesn’t, and most of her words are kind of repetitive and sounding a lot like she just had a bad day and needs to vent, and Mal is kind of thinking about how she wants to fucking choke Uma to death as soon as she finds her, so she just tunes her off and thinks about how done she is with this situation.

After a few minutes of angry words slurred together in a strong accent – definitely Hispanic -, the girl’s anger seem to dimmer and give away to just annoyance, having realized the blond she’d been verbally attacking doesn’t seem all too fazed by her words. So she concludes her rant with a huff and an eye roll, and says, “Just leave, okay? And stay away from here.” She rolls her eyes again, and like, Mal wasn’t planning to ever come back, but the girl seems to be serious about this, so like.

Mal nods once, and gives her a salute while she says, “Yes, ma’am,” like a fucking idiot, and the girl takes it as a personal offense, apparently, because she rolls her eyes again (she does that a lot, Mal noticed), and pushes past the blonde to get into her house and slam the door on her face.

-

She finds Uma sitting down at the curb down the street, casually eating one of the chips they bought as she waited for Mal to finish getting her head ripped off.

“Thanks a lot for that, you bitch. I appreciate the support.” Mal says as a greeting, and Uma just shrugs in response as she stands and pats the back of her jeans as if to get rid of whatever dirt might’ve gotten stuck there.

“You’re welcome.” Uma says, handing Mal one of the bags she had been carrying. “Did you have fun back there? You took so long.”

Mal glares, and Uma only smiles innocently at her in return.

“You suck.”

“Speaking of suck,” Uma says, as she grabs Mal’s arm and pulls the girl with her so they can resume their way back to Mal’s house, “Wanna watch Mean Girls 2?”

Mal groans.

-

Mal goes to sleep that night with a heavy weight of guilt on her stomach, which is something new and kind of annoying, because she can’t get the girl’s eyes and genuine annoyance out of her mind, and Mal doesn’t deal well with feeling guilt over upsetting people.

So, she decides to break the promise she made earlier to the girl and go back there tomorrow, hoping that if she just like, apologized or something, this feeling would just fucking _leave._

Mal falls asleep quickly after that decision.

-

When Mal presses the doorbell the next day, a lot more nervous than she had been the prior night, the only response she’d gotten was the door open for like, half a second before it was slammed shut again, and what seemed like the girl’s annoyed voice on the other side telling her to go away.

Mal doesn’t, even though she’s pretty sure the girl is ranting again. So Mal just shouts her apology, hoping the girl could hear it through the wood and her incessant ranting.

Judging by the muffled voice coming from the other side, Mal guesses she hadn’t. So she just sighs, and decides to come back tomorrow and the day after that if necessary, until the girl heard her apology.

She had no fucking clue why she cared so much, but.

(Maybe Mal just didn’t like being ignored. Maybe that’s it.)

-

She knows the girl had probably gotten over it by now, but like, for whatever reason Mal hasn’t, and that’s what prompts Mal to decide on her next move.

Well, that and also one of the final scenes of The Princess Diaries.

She grabs her phone on her bedside table, unlocking it quickly and shooting Jay a text, taking him up on the pizza he owes her from his dad’s pizza place for the time she helped him out when they were understaffed, quickly getting a “no problem!” in response, and she allows herself to return to her guilty-pleasure movie.

-

Mal returns the next day with a pizza from Jay’s dad’s pizza place with colorful M&M’s spelling out “SORRY”, because if it worked in the movies it ought to work in real life, _right_?

Mal tries not to dwell too much about it, and places the pizza box gently onto the welcome mat. She presses the doorbell and runs to her car, thanking God her mom had given her old one with tinted windows – which makes Mal wonder to this day what kind of things her mom was involved with that she had to deny her wrongdoings until the very end and drive around with tinted windows – and settles like the fucking stalker from Pretty Little Liars as she waits.

There’s a movement in one of the curtains from one of the front windows, as if someone had been there, probably trying to see if the annoying blonde was around again, which, _haha, you can’t see me because my mom is a shady bitch and gave me tinted windows_ , and she waits a whole minute, and then three, and then twenty more, until it’s been an hour and Mal’s like, kind of hungry and a little bored too, so she just sighs and decides to just leave the pizza there and check back tomorrow.

-

When she returns the next day, is to find the pizza box open and empty, only with a piece of paper that reads in blue ink: _‘Maybe next time don’t try and pull the iconic Mia Thermopolis thing off and apologize for ding-dong-ditching by essentially doing the same thing you did to begin with? Ps. You’re not forgiven, but the pizza was really good. Where is it from?’._

And like, maybe Mal’s grinning like an idiot at the prospect of a next time, but whatever. She fishes for a pen in her bag and comes out victorious when she finds her trusty purple pen, and quickly uncaps it with her teeth and holds the paper on the door as the quickly scribbles down her answer on the back of the girl’s note: _‘So you want there to be a next time? I’ll win you over, you’ll see. Can’t believe you can’t appreciate my Mia Thermopolis move, though. PS. I stole it.’_

Chuckling at her own postscript, she folds the note and tucks it under the right corner of the welcome mat and grabs the empty pizza box, walking away with a small smile on her face.

-

Mal returns every day after that, always finding little notes under the welcome mat, even if the girl doesn’t open the door to greet her. With the little notes, she also learns a lot about the brunette girl.

Like, she likes flowers, and doesn’t really like chocolate because she cares too much about having her skin clean and clear of pimples, and she thinks Mal’s persistence is annoying. Mal ignores that last part, because in the same note the girl tells her that she likes ice cream sandwiches, even if she doesn’t have them a lot because again, she cares too much about her figure and her skin to actually have them as much as she’d want.

(Mal thinks that’s kind of stupid, but she doesn’t tell her that. Instead, the next day, she leaves a few ice cream sandwiches on the welcome mat, with a note that says she hopes she gets to them before they melt.)

-

The next day, after almost two weeks of Mal bringing little gifts and them exchanging notes, Mal walks up the porch and decides that today she’ll try to do the whole verbal apology again, since she hadn’t had the time to pick-up a gift or anything for the girl.

Since it’s been almost two weeks of no verbal interaction with the girl or seeing the door open in response to her ringing the bell, Mal is understandably surprised when the door opens for the first time, and she’s greeted with an older woman, and going by the light brown eyes and striking facial structure and the full lips painted red, she assumed this was the girl’s mother.

“Hello, dear. I’m assuming you’re here for Evie?” She asks, her tone kind.

“…Evie?” Mal repeats, squinting a little.

“My daughter, Evie?” The woman looks at her as if she was amused, “You’re her friend, right?” She tries, as if helping her put the pieces together.

“Evie… friend.” Mal repeats dumbly, and she nearly winces at how fucking stupid she sounds. The woman is looking at her like she wants to laugh, and Mal wouldn’t blame her for it. She knows her mom would be cackling by now, probably letting out one of those snorts she always did when Mal was being particularly amusing in some embarrassing way. She shakes her head then, as if to clear it. “Uh, yeah. Yeah. I’m Evie’s friend.”

The name sounds foreign to her, which, well, it kind of is. She hadn’t known the girl’s name for all this time, and this is probably the first time since the night she had committed her crime that she had an actual one-on-one, almost human, interaction on this porch.

“Right.” The woman nods, and then she offers her an apologetic smile as she continues, “Evie isn’t home right now. She told me her friend – which I’m assuming would be you - might stop by sometime today and I should tell you that she’s out and that you should go away,” She chuckles a little, “Evie has always been a bit of a drama queen, which I admit she’s taken after me, but she’s never told me to tell her friends to go away. Tell me, darling, are you two fighting? Should I talk some sense into my daughter?”

Mal blinks, because those were a lot of words, and only one thing really stuck out to her. _Evie called her a friend?_

Mal shakes her head, then, “It’s okay, thank you,” when the woman smiles again, she continues, “could you, um, could you tell her I stopped by? I mean, she probably won’t care,” Mal chuckles, “But still, could you?”

“Of course.” The woman smiles kindly, and Mal smiles back and nods before she turns to leave, and she’s halfway down the porch when she turns again, a little surprised when she catches the woman watching her leave with a curious smile.

Mal smiles back, and then, “Would you tell me where Evie is?”

-

Mal walks into the Library for what feels like the first time in her life, looking around and taking the many shelves with what looks like a million books everywhere, and shudders a little. There are some people from school that she recognizes, but other than that there aren’t many people around the main area. She figures everyone might be spread around the big building.

She walks around for a few minutes, trying to locate the girl, and then she finally spots her, sitting alone in a table that’s put in the back of the room, three books opened before her on the table, her eyebrows furrowed as she quickly scribbled down on her notebook, her hair pulled back in a ponytail. Mal licks her suddenly dry lips and makes her way towards the girl’s table, clearing her throat a little before she sits down on the seat across from her. “This seat taken?”

Evie doesn’t look up from her notebook as she starts shaking her head, her mouth forming what was probably a friendly greeting before she looks up and locks eyes with Mal. She frowns.

“What are you doing here?” She asks, accusatorily.

Mal doesn’t break eye contact as she shrugs, “It’s a public space.”

“You don’t look like you frequent a Library often.”

Mal squints, “Are you saying I look like I’m stupid?”

Evie doesn’t answer, but doesn’t break eye contact either. “What are you doing here?” She asks again after a minute.

“Your mom said you told her to tell me to go away.”

“Doesn’t explain why you’re here.”

Mal fake gasped, “Was it not reverse psychology?” she asked, her eyes widening a little.

Evie closes her eyes and pinches the bridge of her nose as she sighs, and Mal rolls her eyes a little, “You’re _so_ annoying.”

Mal smiles a little at that, “Thank you.” Then, she continues, “So, Evie-“

“How do you know my name?” Evie asks, squinting suspiciously at the blonde girl before her.

“Your mom.”

“Of course.” Evie rolls her eyes, and then she looks at Mal in annoyance again.

“Speaking of your mom,” Mal continues, “She said something _very_ interesting.”

She stops then, and stays silent until Evie glares at her and snaps, “Can you just get on with it? Unlike you, I have things I need to study.”

“Hey, I have things to study too. I won’t, but that doesn’t mean I don’t have them.” She grins, and Evie rolls her eyes. (Seriously, she does that a lot. Mal is a little concerned that eventually her eyes will get stuck like that forever.)

“So?” Evie prompts, raising her eyebrows.

Mal fights the grin that wants to come out, “So what?”

Evie groans, and Mal chuckles this time.

“She said you told her that I’m your friend.” Mal reveals, studying the girl closely for a reaction.

Evie does not disappoint.

She hurriedly avoids eye contact with Mal as she looks down at her book and clears her throat, “We’re not friends.” She says, her tone evasive, “Because I don’t like you.”

She’s still avoiding Mal’s eyes, so Mal doesn’t believe her. “Right.”

Evie licks her lips, and Mal tries not to think about it and averts her gaze once the girl looks back up at her. “Was that all? I have to go back to my studying.”

Mal decides that she should probably let the girl go back to her studying, not wanting to add the girl flunking her grades onto the pile of things she had to get the girl to forgive her for, and nods.

“See you tomorrow, friend.” Mal says as she stands. She’s given ten steps when she hears a half-hearted “I’m not your friend” from behind her, and smiles in response. Without turning around, she salutes the girl, the same way she had done the first time they met, and her smiles widens as she feels eyes watching her from behind until she’s out of sight.

-

Mal goes over to Evie’s again the next day, because who knows, not Mal, honestly, and she’s greeted once again by the girl’s mother, who smiles once she sees her and tells her that Evie is at the Library again and told her to tell Mal to go away again, but that this time she’s carrying her pepper spray and is not afraid to use it. Her mom looks amused as she relays the message to Mal, and the blonde girl nods and smiles at the older woman before she turns around and does exactly the opposite of the message that had been given to her.

-

Evie is at the same place she had been the prior day, but this time there’s only one book open before her and she’s writing more calmly than she had been then. Even her facial expressions seem calmer, devoid of any frustration or stress.

Mal doesn’t want to dwell on the fact that her heart beats a little faster when she notices the girl looks even prettier like this.

She makes her way to the girl’s table again and sits down, this time not saying anything in greeting. Evie doesn’t look up at all, and they spend a few minutes like that. Mal watching and Evie pointedly ignoring her.

Until, “Do you have any sense of self-awareness?” comes out of Evie’s mouth, her eyes glued to her work. Mal fights her grin.

“Yeah.” Mal answers, then, “Not around you, though. I make sure to turn that off because I know you like it when I’m annoying.”

Evie scoffs, “Are you always like this with strangers?”

“We’re not strangers,” Mal shakes her head, frowning a little, “I’m pretty sure I remember you called me your friend to your mom. You only tell your parents if it’s real. Everybody knows that.” When Evie rolls her eyes at her, still not looking at her, she adds, “Besides, you never told me to go away.“

This finally breaks the girl. Evie looks up at her, incredulous, “That’s _all_ I’ve told you since you ding-dong-ditched my house!”

Mal pretends to think for a second, “Oh, must’ve missed it.” Then she smirks, “Or maybe you’re such a bad liar that you didn’t quite convince me you _really_ mean it.”

Evie stays silent after that, and Mal thinks that her silence says everything she needed to know. She smiles a little to herself at the realization that Evie did _not_ dislike her as much as she tried to convince Mal of.

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re annoying?” Evie asks after a few minutes of silence, and Mal is the one to roll her eyes this time.

“Yeah, my best friend Uma tells me that all the time,” She informs, and then, “So do you, but you’re like, in love with me, so that doesn’t count.”

Evie, not surprisingly, rolls her eyes at that, but Mal notices that she’s fighting back an amused smile.

She grins widely back at the girl.

-

Mal keeps going to the girl’s house, after that. Her apologies have become half-hearted, because like. It’s been like, eighty four years, basically, and she doesn’t actually feel guilty about ding-dong-ditching her house anymore. But something keeps making her come back, and deep down she knows what it is, but like.

She likes apologizing, apparently, and Evie does this funny thing where she pretends she’s not home, but Mal knows she is because she can hear the girl chuckling lowly at Mal’s half-assed attempts at apologizing. She thinks Evie might be warming up to her now, and that’s exciting.

She likes the days where Evie is at the Library the most, though, because she can look and hear Evie’s voice and interact with her – well, Evie rolls her eyes at her a lot and pretends like she’s not interested for the most part, but still. It’s like, solid progress, Mal thinks, so that’s good enough.

Sometimes Mal just doesn’t feel like half-assing an apology, so she just says things along the lines of ‘sorry for pissing you off ten years ago and then stalking you afterwards, but like, hey’, and she could _swear_ Evie fights back an amused smile.

Mal tells Uma about Evie after the fifth week has passed, and Uma frowns, her mouthful of chips as she chews slowly, trying to figure out who the fuck Mal was talking about.

“Evie.” Mal repeats, sighing, “The girl I ding-dong-ditched?”

“How do you know her name?” Uma asks once she’s finished swallowing and Mal pauses for a second. Uma widens her eyes and actually outright laughs in amusement, “Oh my fucking _God,_ you went back to apologize?” At Mal’s silence, she laughs even harder.

“Okay, chill.” Mal rolls her eyes, and then she continues, “Evie’s like… warming up to me, I think. I don’t know why I care so much, though, but like. I never wanted someone to like me as much as I want her to like me.” She blushes, and Uma softens a bit at that. Mal rarely shows vulnerability, and on the rare occasions that she does, Uma is always sure to take her seriously and offer her reassuring words.

“I’m sure she already does,” She smiles, her eyes honest. Mal smiles back, and then Uma smirks, “No one can put up with you for that long if they don’t like you. Trust me, I would know.”

Mal huffs, “Bitch.” She says, shoving her friend off the couch and smiling when she hears her laugh loudly again.

-

Mal is surprised to find Evie sitting down on the porch in front of her house on a Friday morning, a bowl of what seemed like strawberries by her side, watching Mal walk up the path towards the porch. She stands in front of Evie, a little confused and surprised at seeing the girl outside, and Evie offers her no explanation as she bites into a strawberry and looks over Mal’s shoulder at the empty street.

Evie subtly shakes the bowl beside her then, and Mal notices with hungry eyes the red strawberries that were in it. She notices Evie fighting back a smile at her reaction, and Mal looks at her quizzically. She sits by Evie’s side, the bowl in between them, and fished a strawberry from it.

“Does this mean I’m forgiven?” She asks curiously, and also a little hopeful.

“Nope.” Is the answer, but Evie’s mouth turned up slightly at the corner, and Mal grins to herself.

“Of course.” She winks, and bites into the strawberry, letting out a _very_ embarrassing moan. She flushes red, because like, oh my _God_ , of all things to happen - but then she notices Evie’s shoulders shaking as she silently laughs at her, and suddenly it’s not so bad.

-

After that, Mal finds herself having breakfast with Evie on her porch some days, others they go out to grab lunch in between studying – well, studying from Evie’s part and annoying out of Mal’s -, and sometimes they grab coffee together.

Most days, though, they just sit on Evie’s porch and they talk. It takes a few days for Evie to really open up and talk to her about things, but eventually it happens and Mal goes home with a huge smile and a fluttering in her stomach, and she realizes that maybe there was a reason why she kept coming back.

-

It had become a routine. Mal had found herself walking up that path for almost two months now, and she’s genuinely surprised and does not quite know what to do with herself when she doesn’t see Evie sitting at the porch, or when she rings the doorbell and there’s absolutely no answer. She stands around for a few minutes and when no one comes to greet her, she turns around and gets into her car.

Evie is not at the Library, either. Nor is she at the coffee shop close by, and when Mal has tried everywhere she could think of and couldn’t find the girl, she drives back to her house and tries again. When there’s still no answer, Mal walks back to her car and grabs her sketchbook from the backseat and rips a page from it, grabs a pen from her bag and quickly scribbles down her home address and folds the paper. She writes under her address, _‘Ding-dong-ditch me sometime?’_ and her heart thuds loudly against her ribcage as she makes her way up the porch steps and tucks the note under the mat, like she has done countless times before.

She takes one last look at the door and sighs, knowing somewhere deep inside of her soul that this was it.

Mal tries not to freak out as she drives home.

-

It’s nearing 9PM and Mal is halfway through an episode of Keeping Up With The Kardashians because apparently that’s a thing she’s into now, for whatever reason, when the doorbell rings, and her mom yells from her room to open it because she can’t be bothered. Mal rolls her eyes and stands up, dragging her socked feet towards the door. When she opens it, she gasps.

Standing in front of her is Evie, and she’s holding a pizza box with M&M’s spelling out _‘SORRY’_. There’s a barely there smile on Evie’s lips, and Mal feels her heart beat faster at the implications of this.

“You didn’t ding-dong-ditch me.” Mal says as a greeting, and Evie shakes her head.

“I didn’t.”

“You’re at my porch.”

Evie nods, “I am.”

Mal grins, “You did the Mia Thermopolis thing.”

“I did.”

“Do you wanna come in?”

“I do.”

-

When they had come in and Evie saw what Mal had been watching before she got there, she had teased Mal until Mal was the one rolling her eyes and calling her annoying, which had only made Evie laugh harder in response.

But now, almost half an hour and an entire pizza later, Evie seemed pretty involved in whatever drama was happening on the reality show, as Mal had been inching closer and closer to her and the girl hadn’t noticed. Just as Mal was about to give up and sit where she had been originally sitting before, Evie raised her right arm and put it over Mal’s shoulders, bringing the girl closer to her, without looking away from the TV screen.

“You think you’re so smooth.” Mal says, grinning at Evie, who kept her attention on the show and made a point to squint at the TV, as if to show that she was extremely focused in whatever was happening. Mal chuckled and shook her head, “You can’t ignore me, Evie. I thought you would know that by now.”

“Shut up, Mal, I’m trying to watch TV.” Evie said, but her tone was amused.

“Why don’t y-“

She’s cut off by lips crashing onto her own.

Mal melts into the kiss, grabbing Evie by the back of her neck and refusing to part ways until it was absolutely necessary. When they do part ways, Mal grins as she notices the first wide and genuine smile on the other girl’s now swollen lips.

“So, I’m finally forgiven?” Mal asks curiously, and Evie chuckles and kisses her again.

“You’ve been forgiven since you apologized the day after.” Evie reveals, a small smile playing at the corner of her lips, her eyes sparkling with mirth and warmth. Mal gasps, genuinely surprised at this.

“You mean - I- _you_ –“ Mal pulls back, a little upset, “Why didn’t you tell me anything?”

Evie rolls her eyes, but she’s smiling, and she shakes her head, “God, you’re so annoying. I don’t know how you got me to fall for you like that.”

When Mal opens her mouth, no doubt to be a smart ass, Evie just rolls her eyes – _again,_ and seriously, Mal is starting to worry about that -, and grabs Mal’s face and pulls her towards her, and suddenly Mal’s mouth is too busy to formulate anything annoying - which was Evie’s entire goal, probably.

Mal decides that she would gladly annoy Evie for the rest of her life if this is how Evie shuts her up.

-

Mal like, fucking hates her best friend.

Well, not really, because they’re like best friends or whatever, and also because she kind of loves Uma with her whole heart, and because her best friend’s stupid dare was kind of the reason why Mal met the girl of her dreams, or whatever. Not that she would ever tell her that.

But like, she’s still Mal, and she’s gone through a lot of emotional shit lately because of her best friend, so it was only fair that Uma got a taste of her own medicine.

“You sure Uma’s home alone?” Evie asks, nervously walking up the porch of Mal’s best friend’s house.

“Yup. Mom and Ursula – that’s Uma’s mom - are out tonight, probably in a gang meeting or whatever.” Mal informs, and Evie eyes her weirdly before shaking her head at her girlfriend’s weird sense humor, which she was still getting used with.

(Mal wasn’t necessarily kidding, though).

Evie looks a little reluctant, probably because she still thinks this is extremely childish, but after a few seconds she nods to herself and looks at the doorbell determinately. Mal smiles, feeling her heart growing two sizes at that.

“Okay, on three.” Evie nods, and they both prepare themselves. Mal’s hand over the doorbell and Evie’s hand up in a fist, ready to knock at the sound of the number, “1… 2… 3!”

Mal presses the bell as Evie knocks twice and they quickly run down the steps, grabbing each other’s hands as they run away from the crime scene.

When they’re halfway down the street, they hear an indignant cry from behind them.

“ _YOU TWELVE YEAR OLD FUCKING DUMBASS BITCH-“_

They keep on running, nothing else being heard but their laughter.

(And Uma’s door slamming shut).

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you thought! have a nice day ♥


End file.
